The invention relates to connectors each having electrical connections between the various parts of a cathode ray tube and a printed circuit and technically consist of a support made of insulating material in which are circularly located the means of contact for the various connections.
Whereas the means of electrical contact with the cathode ray tube's base are protected by being inside the same connector, this is not the case for the contact outlets to be connected to the printed circuit. These outlets must be on the outside if they are to penetrate the precise holes provided for them in the printed circuit.
As is known, these means of contact consist of wire conducting segments, of a fragile nature. It is, therefore, indispensable to greatly protect them when packing the connector, to avoid their getting out of shape during storage or transport and until such time as they are inserted into the printed circuit.
To avoid possible deterioration a specific type of packing is currently in use and this in turn leads to quite considerable increases in price. Even then, it does not necessarily prove efficient in providing the desired protection.
The present invention remedies the various drawbacks mentioned above by means of an original location of the various parts of the connector; they can then be packed without requiring any special precautions to be taken for storage or transport and, at the same time, the best possible positioning on the printed circuit can be obtained either manually or by machine.